Servants of the Scarlet Devil
by Autumn.Harvest.Doll
Summary: Reimu and Marisa piss Remilia off for the last time...


Servants of the scarlet devil (TF/fanfic request)

"Oomph!" Marisa said, as she fell to the floor along with Reimu. Reimu was out of lives and continues now, so it was up to Marisa to do this. As soon as she got back up she unleashed her mater spark, hurting Remilia greatly. Remilia took out her spell card "Star of David". Unaware of this spell card's pattern, Marisa was caught in one of the lasers, and once more hit the floor. The little "Continue?" Sign popped up in front of her face. But both the "yes" and "no" options were unusable. The small screen cracked a little in the center, then it grew larger, and it was shattered. Reimu was awake now, and Remilia was staring at them with fury.

"You two are such pains." Remilia said, frowning.

"Hey, that's my line." Reimu said.

"Is that so? ~" Rumia asked, appearing for a brief second, and then disappearing.

"I've had enough of you two. You've gone up and talked back to gods, the judge of heaven and hell, the moon princess, and now me. I'll have to end this."

"How will you do that? You just finished a battle. I doubt you have the strength, ze~" Marisa said, pointing.

Remilia quickly grabbed her arm, and bit down on it with her fangs. Marisa yelped in pain as Remilia sucked most of her blood out.

"B-But you said you couldn't drink that much! And you said you were full!" Reimu exclaimed, getting angry and frightened.

"It's not hard to lie." Remilia said with a smirk. "Sakuya hasn't been able to get up here for days, it's so misty. I was starving. And I still am." She smirked.

Reimu began to back away, looking at Marisa, passed out.

"What's the matter? The shrine maiden, who's so fearsome with her seals and her fire, is scared of a little vampire?"

"Yes, Reimu, what's there to be afraid of? It won't hurt for long." Reimu looked back over to Marisa who was now standing up, although kind of like a limp puppet. Poor posture, her arms just dangling. She looked into Reimu's eyes with her's which were now a deep red.

Reimu threw open the door behind her, and ran as fast as she could. Right past Sakuya, still mopping the debris off the floor from the last battle, then Patchouli, not seeming to care, though she did steal a glance. Then she turned down a corridor, made several more turns, and came to a room with a metal door. She opened it, stepped inside, and shut the door. It was well lit in here, and there were many rooms. It was like a small house in the mansion. She walked though the front room, the kitchen, and then turned to a bedroom. She found a little girl with a red dress and rainbow wings there, crying. She walked up to the girl and asked: "What's wrong?" The girl didn't do anything but hug her tightly, and Reimu comforted her. After a few seconds, the crying slowly turned into maniacal laughter, and the girl's eyes were wide._ "She must be insane or something!" _ Reimu thought as she attempted to detach the girl from her. But before she let go, the girl bit down on her shoulder, and Reimu realized too late that she was a vampire as well.

Reimu fell to the floor, as she felt herself dying. The girl simply laughed more, her fangs dripping with blood. She could feel something taking over her mind. To listen to Remilia's every word, serve her, and don't ever disobey her commands. She tried to fight back, but it was useless. It continued to consume her mind. She suddenly felt a pain in her back and sat up, clutching her chest.

As bulges appeared in the back of her Shrine maiden outfit, she began to panic, but the force in her brain told her to accept it. The wings came out, spreading themselves out, showing off the brilliant purplish black color. Next, two of her teeth fell out, and were replaced by sharp fangs that could probably go through steel. As her mind began to change its way of thought and perspective, she screamed, and the little girl laughed harder, her head tilted back.

That was it. Reimu had no thoughts of her own anymore. She knew only to serve and protect the mistress.

"There you are…" Remilia said, walking into vampire-Marisa walking behind her. "I was hoping you'd find Flandre. Now, your first job is to play with my sister. Keep her entertained until I get back. As for you, Marisa, you are to meet Meiling for your job. You'll be helping her protect the gate." Remilia turned back to Reimu. "Have fun." She said, and shut the door.

"So…" Flandre said, her eyes still insanely wide. "Let's play."


End file.
